Devices used in processing silver halide basedphotographic elements, such as paper and film, can become contaminated with deposits containing silver and other components. Such deposits arise from processing agents, or the action of such agents on the photographic element. The deposits are unsightly, and can diminish the quality of photographic images made from elements processed.
In the past, dichromates have been employed to remove the deposits. Such methods are no longer in favor because of adverse environmental effects of chromium-containing effluents.
British 1,430,713 suggest the use of acidic cerium solutions as cleansing agents to be used instead of dichromate-containing preparations. Results with the suggested cleansing agents have not been entirely satisfactory, however. Thus, when the prior art cerium preparations are employed, an unacceptable brown stain appears on stainless steel.
Applicants have discovered that quite unexpectedly, acetic acid inhibits or prevents the formation of the brown stain.